Reclam
by TheOnlyRioichi
Summary: Story includes crossovers.


**Prolouge:**

"How can we know this is real?" a blond and brunette gazed down steadily at the book in the brunette's hands. There was an odd stillness in the air that shouldn't have been there to begin with. A shadow flickered across the edge of the girls' vision as she answered her own question. "Because we can feel them. They're after us. They know."

The brunette hesitated for a split second before she reached for seven cards placed in a hollow at the back of the book. They were facedown with an intricate black border of lines,curves, and dots, and a blue heart with a crown. Carefully, the brunette handed them to a girl with jet black hair.

The black haired girl laid them before the blond, brunette, herself and four other girls; each still facedown. As if by instinct each of the seven girls placed a hand on the card before them. The cards began to glow. The glow began to increase, until it reached the point at which they could not look at the cards. Suddenly the brilliant glow ebbed away. The blond filled over the card to see a picture of a beautiful young woman; golden hair, red lips, a flowing pink dress, and a small crown said it all. Aurora decorated the empty space above it. The brunette turned her card over as well. The picture on her card was plain yet beautiful; the woman had brown hair pinned up and falling to the nape of her neck, a rose in her hand, and a golden ball gown fell to the floor. The name Belle decorated the empty space above it.

"Choose" murmured the brunette.

--

"Gabriel you've played atleast 1 of the Kingdom Hearts games right?" the brunette asked a boy next to her. "Yeah Christina, both games 1 and 2." "What would you say if I told you it all existed?" she questioned. "I'd probably believe it all, but I'll find it hard to believe that Belynda is a part of it" he answered. "Why would you find it hard to believe I'm a part of it!" yelled the blonde. "Because it's you" he said with a grin. "Oh" she stated realization dawning across her face as she realized Gabriel had been messing with her. Christina grinned, "It's all real." A look of disbelief, suspicion, and finally realization dawned across Gabriel's face as two who had discovered long ago spoke the tale again.

"Now..." Belynda cut in at the end, "Choose."

--

"We need to talk to you" Gabriel and Christina said unanimously to a girl with dark brown hair. "Ok, what do you need to talk to me about" she responded, curiosity mixed in with the repsonse. "Amber you know how Christy and me are practically obsessed with Kingdom Hearts?" he asked. "Practically?" she questioned back. "Yes, well anyways Kingdom Hearts is real!" Christy exclaimed. "Yeah right" Amber said belief and disbelief in her voice. "I'm serious" Christy said looking straight into Amber's eyes. "Holy crap your being serious about this" Amber muttered shocked. Together, two who had learned long ago spoke the story to another who had come to join the tale.

"Now" Gabriel said to Amber straight-forward, "Choose."

--

Their footsteps were drowned by the laughter emanating from the group of people the were approaching. As they approached a tall, black haired boy with glasses turned to face them. "Hey Amber, Gabriel" he said loud enough to be heard. "Hey Christian" Amber replied. "Chris we need to talk to you" murmured Amber in his ear. "OK....." he replied his voice none the casual. Far enough so as not to be heard, Gabriel and Amber told their story. Christian took in every word without expression except analysis. As the two finished their story Christian began to think.

"Now" Amber said to Christian, "Choose."

--

"Do you really think so?" Gabriel asked Christy. "Yeah, it's Cauldrith Valcuit alright" she replied, worry in her voice. "What do you think he's gonna do...." Gabriel started. "Who's Cauldrith Valcuit?" a medium-height, brown haired girl asked. Gabriel looked at Christy with disbelief. "Nobody" Christy replied to the girl. "Yeah right, now tell me who it is" the girl replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's somebody only a few of us know Becky" Gabriel said cautiously. "I don't care, I want to know" Becky exclaimed. Gabriel and Christy looked at each other, and with a nod began to tell the story they learned long ago.

"Now" Christy said to Becky, "Choose."

--

_Choose to know..._

_Choose to understand..._

_Choose to see..._

_The time has come._


End file.
